The Choices We Make
by Sasha Warren
Summary: Harry Potter's muggle studies teacher in the fifth year, has come up with a pretty strange project. Five groups will be competing to live life as a muggle. No magic, period, for one month! Harry has an adventure as a muggle which of course means, school,


"The Choices We Make"   
  
By Sasha Warren  
  
JK Rowling owns all the characters, setting, blah blah blah  
  
Harry Potter's muggle studies teacher in the fifth year, has come up with a pretty strange project. Five groups will be competing to live life as a muggle. No magic, period, for one month! Harry has an adventure as a muggle which of course means, school, love, singing, dancing- and of course, Voldemort!.  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
  
INTRO:   
  


I need to introduce some of MY characters (the muggles)  
  
Kacey- Kacey is really short with blonde curly hair and sparkly blue eyes. She is really bubbly and hyper, but can be very opinionated and stubborn.   
  
Angela- Angela is medium height, with dirty blonde hair that is almost always in a ponytail. She had blueish/brown eyes. She is really sarcastic (in a funny way) and pretty hyper.   
  
Lissa- Lissa is medium height with dark brown hair with copper streaks. She has pretty brown eyes. She is very smart and realistic, though funny at times.   
  
Christy- Christy is funny and helpful. She has brown eyes, and medium length dark brown hair. She is pretty tall and skinny.   
  
Michele- Michele has light brown hair with blonde streaks and green eyes. She is really short, but also funny and smart. (Sort of Hermione-ish when is comes to school!)   
  
Riley and Madison- Twins. Riley has chest length blonde hair that is permed into soft curls. Madison had blonde hair that tucks just behind her ears. Both have light blue eyes, and are medium height. Riley is a little airheaded-yet popular and Madison is down-to earth and sarcastic.   
  
Thanx  
  
(a/n Please don't flame :( Constructive cristisicm welcome! )  
  
Harry sat in a comfy armchair in the Gryffindor Common Room staring into the dismal fire, his eyes brimming with boredom. He was suddenly startled by footsteps. He turned his head to see a flash of red hair. Ginny Weasley darted towards him.   
  
"Hi Harry," she blushed.  
"Hi Ginny, what do you have there?" he asked, gesturing toward the crumpled piece of parchment in her freckled hand.   
"Look-" she began, when Harry snatched the parchment.   


**_Students 4th Year and Higher:   
  
Get ready! Tonight at 6pm, Professor McKray will be discussing your new assignment. 25 lucky students have been chosen based on their potential to be part of a little "project". Five groups of five students will be sent out to different muggle communites in the world, to experience life as a muggle. You will living in a house, with two volunteer wizards who will be posing as your "parents". You will all be attending muggle schools. Please attend the meeting where the lucky 25 will be announced.  
  
Meeting: October the 5th, at 6:00pm  
  
_**

Harry made an unsure gesture towards the paper.   
"Sounds dodgy to me.." his voice trailed off.   
"I think it sounds great fun!" smiled Ginny "I came to tell you about the meeting..."   
"Oh no" started Harry.  
"What?"  
"Ginny-it's 5:57! If we're late, we officially lose all chance of going!"   
*****************************************************************************************************  
(a/n this is now at a different place!)   
  
Lissa tossed her hair, whacking Michele in the face.  
"Hey.." shouted Michele, Lissa's dark hair muffling her voice.   
  
"STUDENTS!" shouted a stern voice-only a voice that could belong to to Mrs. Mullen- the homeroom teacher.   
  
"We will be getting two new students sometime next week, Ronald and Harry, I believe.."  
  
"RONALD?" snickered Lissa. Michele burst out laughing.  
"Lissa Goshawk? Michele Warren? May I ask what is so funny?!" shouted Mrs. Mullen.  
"Nothing," snickered Michele "Just nothing."   
  
Mrs. Mullen looked at them angrily and resumed her speech.   
  
"So," began Lissa, completely blowing off Mrs. Mullen. "Are we going to Angela's tonight?"  
"Yeah," answered Michele.  
"Who else is going?" asked Lissa.  
"Um.." muttered Michele " You, me, Christy, Kacey, Angela, and maybe Riley and Madison."  
"Oh ok." murmered Lissa. "What schools do they all go to again?"  
"Let's see, we're at Burke..."  
"DUH! I KNOW THAT!" laughed Lissa.  
"Sorry, dumb blonde syndrome!" laughed Michele. "Anways, Kacey and Angela are at SouthEast High and , Christy, Riley, and Masion are at Paluva Valley Senior High.   
"Oh, ok."  
Just then the loudspeaker sounded:   
  
"Michele Warren please report to Mr. Miller's office."  
*****************************************************************************************************  
  
(a/n switching back to Hogwarts)   
  
Ginny grasped Harry's hand pulling him behind her as she sprinted from the common room.   
  
They reached the Great Hall at exactley six and Dumbledore was climbing up to a podium which was standing on a hovering silver cloud.   
Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Students, welcome. I assume most of you have read the announcements. I am pleased to announce our groups...!"  
  
He grabbed for a slip of parchment and began to read.  
  
"Group One will be: Ron Weasley, Vincent Crabbe, Susan Bones, Padma Patil and Harry Potter."  
  
Harry smiled at Ron.   
  
"You will be located in Burke County, Califorinia, and departing at 8am tommorow morning."   
  
"Group two will be: Hermione Granger, Terry Boot, Draco Malfoy, Dean Thomas, and Ginny Weasley.   
  
Ginny leaned over, " Not bad, cept' for Malfoy" she muttered, hitting Hermione in the ribs.   
  
"You will be located in Paluva Valley, California and departing at 9am tommorow.   
  
"Group three will be: George Weasley, Blaise Zabini, Dan Cutthrow (a/n made up character) Lavender Brown, and Parvarti Patil. You will be located in SouthEast County, California and departing at 10am.  
  
He then read off the name for group five, Fred Weasley, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Mark Zatin (a/n made up from my mind) and Pansy Parkinson., who were going to be in Dublin, Ireland. Group five was, Colin Creevey, Kendra Louis (a/n made up!) Karen Radcliffe (a/n also made up!), Rupert Zolinia (made up!) and Steven Matina (made up!) who were located in Sydney, Austrailia.   
*****************************************************************************************************  
(a/n now with Michele/Lissa)   
  
Michele's breath caught in her chest. With great heaving sighs, she lifted herself from the chair and began to walk from the class. _What did I do? _She thought angrily, watching her heaving chest. She could hear the **clip-clop** of her clunky heels echoing through the halls of the school. She reached the large oak door with the silver plating that read _Mr. Miller's Office. _With a gentle hand, she lifted it and **knock-knock-knock. **The door creaked open and there stood Mr. Miller with a large grin spread across his face. Mr. Miller was a balding man, with a stern look on his face, but he looked excited.  
"As you know," he began as he itched his nose "We will be getting two new students from England next week. I'm sure they will feel very awkward, so I've picked you to help them on their first day. "  
"How?" questioned Michele warily.  
"Well they will follow you around. Do you think you can do it?"   
"Yeah, sure, but can I have help?"  
"Well, alright, but you will be missing classes so they must fit my 'silver ribbon' requirements, meaning they must have a GPA of at least 3.7"  
"Ok, Lissa had a 4.0, she'll be perfect. Thank You Mr. Miller."  
"Thank You Melissa!" he called   
"It's Michele!" she whispered hotly under her breath.  
Just then bell rang through the halls, signaling the long awaited end of school! She began to walk back towards homeroom , when Lissa ran towards her.   
"What happened? Are you expelled? Are you suspended?"   
"No, No." said Michele "It's fine, don't worry. I'm just going to help out the new boys next week and YOU are going to help me!"  
"Says who?" smiled Lissa.  
"Oh shut up!" laughed Michele playfully punching Lissa in the shoulder.  
"You are SO wimpy!" shouted Lissa after her as Michele walked towards the school bus.   
  
As the bus pulled to a stop in SouthEast County, Michele slung her bag over her back and motioned Lissa to follow her. Angela's house was right next to the bus stop. They two girls walked up to the front door and knocked. Almost instantly Kacey, who was already over, swung open the door, a huge grin on her pale face.   
"Hey guys! Everyone else it already here, come on in!" Lissa and Michele walked into the huge victorian style house slumping with the weight of their bags.  
"Hi guys!" smiled Riley who was sitting on the big red couch.   
"Guess what?" smiled Madison.  
"We're going to the movies!" yelled Angela, who was screaming her head off, obviously on a sugar high.  
"Let's get ready!" laughed Christy, flinging her long brown hair in the air.   
  
Two hours later, all the girls were decked out.  
"Guys, do I HAVE to wear this?" groaned Lissa, pulling down a red tube top, that was riding up her stomach.   
"YES!" laughed Christy who was in a mini skirt.   
"How do I look?" asked Riley, who was totally decked out in a shiny skirt and blue leather off-the shoulder shirt.   
"Gosh Madison," laughed Riley, "You NEVER dress up!" she pointed to Madison's jeans and baggy sweatshirt.   
All the while Lissa was whining.  
"Michele?" she whined.  
"Don't wear that halter! Wear something modest, so I can!"   
"NO!" laughed Michele, as she pulled Lissa out the door.  
"Let's go!" shouted Angela.  
  
Two and a half hours later, the seven friend returned from seeing movie and went home.   
"Bye guys!" called Lissa and Michele as they left to catch the city bus.   
*****************************************************************************************************(a/n back at Hogwarts)  
  
Harry stirred at 7:30am, rubbing his eyes. He leaned over the side of his bed to see his trunks neatly packed. _Thank Goodness for House Elves! _he thought groggily as he pulled on his robes and ran a comb through his unruly hair. He glanced over to see Ron hastily shoving things into his unzipped bag.  
"Ron," started Harry "Let's head down."  
Ron and Harry quietley walked down the stairs, they were startled to see Hermione and Ginny fast asleep on the couches in the common room. Feeling a strange urge, Ron went over to Hermione and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead.  
"See you 'Mione." he sighed brushing his fingers across her forehead. She shifted, and he turned around and began to walk with Harry.   
  
They reached the Great Hall and could see Crabbe, Susan, and Padma standing in a huddle. Crabbe was staring stupidly at Susan's butt while she and Padma talked animatedley. Each person had a large trunk and all important personal belongings. Dumbledore, who was standing in the hall a few feet from them, cleared his throat.  
  
"Hello group one. I am glad you are here on time. I would be thoroughly dissapointed if you missed your portkey. You don't have much time, come here and hold onto this!"   
He held out a rusty coffee can. Harry placed a finger on it, as did the others. Instantly he felt the familiar tugging of his navel and the fast spinning. BOOM! He landed on his feet, and he was one the few. Padma and Susan were rubbing their bottoms with grouchy looks. Harry could see he was in an old house. It was very hot and it was decorated in yellow.   
"Hello!" said a woman. "I am Mrs. Thorn, my husband and I will be taking care of you while you are here. Girl's rooms are up that staricase" she pointed to a long winding staircase covered in cream carpet. "The boy's rooms are through that door," she pointed to a big yellow door with a gold knob. I magicked your trunks upstairs while you were recovering. Padma peeked out the window.   
"Why," she began "It looks like dusk!"   
"Is it just dark in California?"  
"No,no," said Mrs. Thorn in a calming voice "It's the time change. It's rather confusing, but it's the 5th here, and the 6th in the U.K.   
Padma looked puzzled but kept her mouth shut.   
"Can we take a walk about the neighborhood?" asked Susan nervously.   
"Sure." said Mrs. Thorn "Just go unpack and than you can go."   
  
Susan and Padma dashed up the stairs while Crabbe, Ron, and Harry went through the door. The girl's rooms were decorated very mugglish. There were two twin beds, with purple comforters. The walls were painted purple and there were pictures of people called "Josh Hartnett" and "Ryan Phillipe" all over the wall.   
"Who ARE these people?" asked Susan.  
"I don't know" answered Padma "They sure are boring, they don't even move!"   
They began to unpack their robes and clothing into the big chest of drawers.  
comforters. The she  
The boy's room was also very well disguised. Their were three twin beds, with blue comfortners, the shelfs were covered in trophies and things. The boy's unpacked their clothes and walked downstairs.   
  
Mrs. Thorn rounded them up. "Now kids, your cover is this- you are exchange students coming from England. You have never met each other before this trip, but you get along great,ok?"   
  
"Ok!" they all responded excitedly, and they began to rush out the door.  
  
"Oh no wait!" called Mrs. Thorn. "You can't go out in your wizard robes, hold on!"   
She waved her wand and shouted _Mugglieus Incognitous!. _Harry was dressed in baggy jeans, a blue hoodie, and a backwards hat. Crabbe and Ron were dressed closely to that. The girls were all dressed in jeans and tight tshirts, with their hair in ponytails and visors.   
"Wow!" laughed Padma "Muggles here really dress weird."   
With that Mrs. Thorn bid them off.   
*****************************************************************************************************  
Ginny, Hermione, Terry, Draco ,and Dean were all walking along the sidewalk of Paluva Valley. Their caretakers Mr. and Mrs. Smith had already helped them unpack and get dressed. Hermione and Ginny were talking and laughing.   
"Hey look at those muggles!" laughed Dean, who was pointing at three girls who looked about fifteen, his age.   
Without thinking, Ginny walked up to them. They were sitting on the front lawn, in bikinis.   
"Hi!" she said, her accent suddenly noticeable.  
"Uh hi..." said a girl with long curly blonde hair. "Who are you?"  
Ginny thought for a second. "I'm Ginny Weasley. I'm an exchange student from England who will be staying here for a month."  
"Wow!" said the girl "I'm Riley!" "This is Christy," she pointed to a girl with dark brown hair in a red bikini. "and this is my twin, Madison". She pointed to a girl with short blonde hair and a white bikini.   
"You are like so like pale!" laughed Riley.  
"You are like so like tan!" said Malfoy, imitating the girl.   
"Oh hi!" smiled the girl flashing bright white teeth. "I'm Riley"  
"Draco." he muttered.  
"DRACO?" sputtered Christy, "Are your parents on crack?"  
"On WHAT?" asked Draco.   
"Hey, a touch of innocence, cute!" laughed Riley.   
"We should uh' go...." said Hermione.  
"Bye!" said Ginny waving the girls goodbye.   
"Hey, what school did everyone get assigned?" asked Ginny.   
"I got Paluva Valley Senior High, purple unit, you?" said Hermione  
"I got Paluva Valley Senior High, purple unit too!" answered Ginny  
"Awesome!" shrieked Hermione.   
"I got Paulva Valley Senior High, silver unit," said Draco in a snobby voice.  
"Me too" groaned Dean.  
"Well aren't YOU special..." mumbled Hermione under her breath.  
"What did you get, Terry, you peanuthead (a/n in my mind Terry's head is shaped like a peanut!)? " asked Draco.  
"Brookfield, unit A." he said dissapointed.  
"Sorry, Terry, you'll make friends!" smiled Ginny reasuringly.   
  
They reached the large beach house and went inside. It was around eight and they all went straight to bed after eating a delicious muggle dinner.   
*****************************************************************************************************  
  
Group three arrived in SouthEast pretty late and were dissapointed to find the city sleeping and dark. George and Blaise sat staring out the window of their house, when they saw two girls in the window of another house. One had blonde curly hair and the other had long dirty blonde hair that was swept in a ponytail. George rested his chin on his hand, watching, the girl playing and being swept into a world of dreams, his eyes closing and finally sleeping.  
*****************************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
YAY! That was fun! What you think? R/R PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! 


End file.
